Joshua Kiryu (α)
Joshua,' '''also known as '''Yoshiya Kiryu', is a major character in The World Ends with You. He made his debut in The Reapers' Game. Canon Joshua is a major character from the video game The World Ends with You. He is a member of The Reapers, an organization that offers those who have recently died a second chance at life, though he is a strange, special case. Not much is known about him, though he appears to be a prominent figure within the series. Pre-Convergence It is likely that Joshua had just experienced the events of his canon before the events of Deception takes place. Plot Involvement Deception The Reapers' Game It is unknown what Joshua was exactly up to shortly before the events of the Murder Game, but he was likely making preparations for The Reapers' Game, unaware of John White's plans for the event. He had a prominent role within the event as one of the composers of the unintentional Murder Game, aiding the participants throughout the event, most notably Teresa Agnes and Minato Arisato. In the end of the event, after the climactic battle, he would offer the Survivors a choice to either become a Reaper, allow them to return to their home world without their entry fee, or let them retake the Reapers' Game for a chance to return home with their entry fee intact. System Breakdown Appearing under the alias of The Composer, he would quickly save the Survivors in the end of the event after they would all die at the hands of Arch Demon Akibahara, who had ambushed them. He would give them all choices upon whether to return to their respective worlds untouched, return with their memories wiped of the event, stay with the Conglomeration on Earth, or join the Coalition. The Ultimate Game It is implied that Joshua was awaiting the participants who would be killed during the event, residing within the realm of the Reapers to aid them in getting back to the primary group. Acting as the head of the afterlife during the event, Joshua was once again a fairly prominent figure, responsible for allowing Ryu Keiko, one of the Traitors from ''The Reapers' Game'', to participate in the event in exchange for being exempt from being forced to pass on, as well as aiding the Survivors who would die and attempt to guide them back into the world of the living alongside the other participants. In the end of the event, Teresa would approach him concerning her friend from ''School Daze'', Yuki Nagato, hoping to bring her back, though it is said that she could not be brought back, much to Teresa's dismay and annoyance. Reaper Squad Joshua played a major part in the side-story, essentially being one of the leading parties in it, along with Teresa and Arya, especially considering his role as the sole composer of the Reapers, overseeing those who appear within Shibuya. Character Relationships * John White - A major character from inFamous who debuted in The Reapers' Game. Initially posing as a Reaper, John was, in reality, a servant of Arch Demon Akibahara. He also acted as the main villain of the event, making him Joshua's direct rival. * Teresa Agnes - A major character from The Maze Runner series who also debuted in The Reapers' Game. Teresa was one of the few characters who ended up becoming a Reaper under Joshua's suggestion, and since then, the two of them had been working closely. Trivia * In the Convergence Series, a running gag is in place where Joshua has a fetish for butts. While this is not true to his canon, the gag was based off a line directly from the game where he tells Neku: "You watch my behind and I'll watch yours." * Joshua himself is actually not a Reaper. In his true canon it is never mentioned what he really is--a god or an angel--but for the purpose of the Convergence Series he is presented as an angel. Category:Characters Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:System Breakdown Category:NPCs Category:The Reapers Category:Coalition Category:Deception Category:Reaper Squad